


tell me if you wanna go home

by angree_baratheon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angree_baratheon/pseuds/angree_baratheon
Summary: Instead of going back to the past alone, Maria Hill joins Steve to return the stones. Things are discussed, friends are grieved, fates are considered. Endgame re-write.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	tell me if you wanna go home

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, it's been _years_ since I've screamed my throat raw about my love for these two. Worry not, I'm still a big shipper. If you're an old friend, come say hi. This has also been posted on my tumblr, which you can check out @maariarogers.
> 
> So while we're here, let's talk about things I generally don't acknowledge: Brucenat, Clint's family, Steve's endgame fate towards the end. Age of Ultron just _didn't_ happen okay, you guys. (Kidding, I might be lax about Clint's family cause Laura seems cool but ughhh bachelor-roughened-up comic-Clint is also my husband, yanno?)
> 
> There is a lowkey Peggy/Steve tension because, like, what the fuck? But also, here's me attempting to touch on the trauma behind why Steve might still yearn for Peggy despite him clearly moving on post-Civil War.
> 
> Huge advocate of Natasha/Clint/Maria friendship, though. You'll be seeing that everywhere.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. This might be multi-chaptered, but I won't hold my breath. (Holding it anyways so my future self will be sweating about it.)

“I’m coming with you.”

Steve feels his heart stutters.

Though then again he’s jumpy lately. Hell, he’s been jumpy for five years straight; it’s hard to be anything else at this point. But he turns, and the sight of seeing Maria Hill still catches him off guard. Out of habit, his eyes trail back, intent on catching Fury’s shadows, until it lands completely on her.

Maria, on the other hand, barely gives him a glance. She’s already suiting up.

Whatever protest Banner has on his tongue must’ve not gone well, and the hulk of a man (huh, Natasha would’ve liked that) sits there and mumbles downwards into his computer.

He misses Maria, he thinks, but he doesn’t miss the glare.

No, he takes it back, the glare is kind of - flattering. In a way that it almost reminds him of things before it went south fast. Back when Natasha was still around to toss a teasing leer, and Tony was annoying him. God, it hurts to look at Pepper now; hurts to look at the tiny girl who clutches Pepper’s hand tight and miscalls him _Steeb_. Her hair is black, his nose lifts in a way that reminds Steve faintly of both Howard and Tony both.

_I recognise you from Daddy’s movies._

_Home videos_ , Pepper has corrected her. _Tony, he—_

She quiets down, tears building in her eyes, but none of it falls. Pepper smiles, and Steve hadn’t known anything could’ve broke him harder than the snap, but there you go. _You’re his family. Of course she’d know you._

Snapping towards the present, Steve looks at his helmet. “No, you’re not.”

“The hell I’m not.” Maria snaps back and, okay, so there’s pros and cons in this. He’s glad she’s around to give him that tone again, but _man_ , it’s brutal. Steve doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry. “I’m not losing another one.”

And that quietens him quick.

 _Another one_. And he remembers now, brief of memories of stoic, cold Maria Hill hiding a smile around the company of Clint and Natasha. Of Phil Coulson, sharing his lunch while Maria works on a report. Of even the both of them, in the quiet of the hospital room, while Maria explains that she’d taken care of all the bills and leaked information right after Bucky got away.

“You won’t,” Steve finds himself croaking somehow, his stance is steel. The symbol of a nation. “This isn’t—I’m just returning back the stones.”

“With all due respect, Cap, we’re military men. We don’t work alone. I’ve lost my best spy out there because I’m not around to keep an eye on her six. I’m not losing my best soldier.” Maria is no-nonsense as ever.

Steve is suddenly shuddered at the thought of telling Maria how hard Natasha had work filling her shoes. _She mans the commands_ , he wanted to say, but finds a rock sitting in his throat. _You would’ve been proud_ — but no. Maria probably would’ve already known.

“You’ve got others.” Steve somehow attempts again, and maybe he’s being reckless, _stupid_ , but the last time he brought a partner into this thing, he lost him.

He lost Tony.

And… that temptation. That yearning to seeing Pegs once again. God, she was stunning. She was _safe_. Steve’s sure if he ran to her right now, she’d know just what to say. And maybe finally, _finally_ , they could have that dance—

Maria’s eyes are searing. Dark and serious. It’s almost beautiful. It snaps him right back into focus. “I’ve got only one you.”

Steve definitely feels the pull of a smile around the edges - though it’s mostly out of shock than anything. Maria and sentimentality has never… it never went together. She was always so straightforward, her humour even crude. It’s what Steve could trust about her. If needed be, she won’t hesitate to tell him as it is, friends or no.

But then he’d forgotten. _He’d forgotten_. Maria Hill could have these sides too.

Natasha tried hinting at it, and Barton… God, Barton probably tried telling people that for years. There’s a reason they’ve stayed a pack; even from far away, they’ve got each other’s backs.

When she appreciates you so openly, it knocks the air right out of a grown man’s lungs, it’s unbelievable.

Speaking of. Clint is approaching. Maria turns, steps down, and they bent their heads talking in whispers. Out of respect, Steve doesn’t overhear — no matter how much he wants to. At the very end, Clint shakes his head, his voice - the one that leaks - turns firm, desperate.

Maria is still so cool in her facade, so completely professional. But then, her mouth sets into a thin firm line. She looks so determined. She tells him a line.

Clint closes his eyes, possibly giving in, and goes in to kiss her in the forehead before wrapping his arms right around her. Maria, out of everybody’s amazement, clutches right back. They’re whispering again before they part.

“Come back,” He says when he releases her, and Maria barely turns, joining Steve once more. “Don’t forget the old man. He belongs to us now. The past don’t got him no more.”

Steve gives him a sad smile, unsure of the protest that’s itching to come up his throat.

The archer doesn’t seem deterred; whatever serious expression he’s worn, he sheds it away for a tearful and toothy grin. “Don’t lose this one, Cap. M’counting on you.”

“No,” Steve agrees. “Not this one.”

“Come on,” Maria urges - probably having had enough of the distraction. She turns to Banner. “Five seconds, right? You’re not gonna miss a thing.”

“Already missing.” Clint quips.

“Okay. We’ll meet you guys right here. Going quantum.”

Steve and Maria suits up.

Banner counts down.

They go back.


End file.
